


Noise

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: An adventure like any other Lara and Kurtis went on before, with one little difference. And goddammit, the noise! (Kurtis knew it would happen, but did Lara listen? Well, does she ever?)





	

“I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! THIS WAS ONE OF YOUR STUPIDEST IDEAS YET!” Kurtis shouted at Lara over his shoulder as he ran, centuries old pillars crashing to the ground behind them. His clothes were grimy and dusty and his hands showed traces of dried blood.

“IT ALL WORKED OUT IN THE END, DIDN'T IT?” Lara answered even louder, being closer to the source of noise. She was also covered in dust, her loose shirt and pants carrying some bloody splotches and her movement was a little stiff.

“WORKED OU- DAMMIT, LARA, YOU SHOULDN'T'VE EVEN BEEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!” He jumped over a mostly crumbled wall and slowed down to watch Lara do the same, which she managed a little clumsily with one hand firmly holding her newest priceless possession. She noticed his attention right away.

“STOP CODDLING ME AND MOVE!” Lara was a little winded and her voice was almost drowned out but Kurtis still understood the gist of it, rolling his eyes and taking her free hand, helping her over the next, bigger obstacle. She scowled but let him. Her pride didn't let her admit it, but she knew her body wasn't at its best at the moment.

“WHY – DID – YOU – JUST – HAVE – TO – GO – NOW,” Kurtis spit the words as they navigated the tricky terrain, his ears ringing from the unending assault.

“IF I WAITED ANY LONGER THE FLOODS NEXT WEEK WOULD DESTROY THE TEMPLE.”

“I COULD'VE GOTTEN YOU THAT DAMN VASE BY MYSELF!”

“WE TALKED ABOUT THIS,” Lara yelled, the constant noise starting to grate on her nerves.

“YEAH, YEAH, THE ARTEFACT IS JUST A BONUS, SEARCHING FOR IT IS THE REAL FUN,” Kurtis replied with a volume his vocal chords didn't appreciate.

Lara climbed up a short slope, pulling herself up by his hand, and took a few deep breaths before answering him, no mercy on her abused throat: “THANK YOU FOR THE DIRECT QUOTE.” She smirked and looked back at the temple, now ruins more than anything else. “UNFORSEEN COMPLICATIONS ASIDE, IT WAS FUN!”

“UNFORSEEN?!” he coughed and swallowed before continuing: “HOW WAS IT UNFORSEEN? THE DATE IS JUST AN ESTIMATE, IT CAN EASILY HAPPEN A WEEK SOONER!”

“AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU AN EXPERT ON THIS?” Lara shouted in a more and more hoarse voice, cocking an eyebrow.

Kurtis sat on a boulder and with his now free hands covered his ears to offer them some respite before glancing at his partner: “I READ SOME BOOKS, WANTED TO BE PREPARED CAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN.”

“I DON'T NEED BOOKS. HOW HARD CAN THIS BE?”

Kurtis dug out a water bottle from his pouch and took a few gulps before offering it to Lara. “HOW HARD?” He gestured to the bundle in her arms. “YOU CAN'T EVEN GET HER TO STOP CRYING, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!”

“TRY IT YOURSELF THEN,” she handed him his newborn daughter, somehow gently, because that's how one was supposed to handle babies, right? Hey, she wasn't completely ignorant.

She watched him rock her a few times. A blissful silence descended on them. After a moment of complete stillness Lara flopped down next to him.

“Well I still did the hardest part,” she rasped.

 


End file.
